Nammadin
Nammadin is a Redguard book salesman found in Wrothgar. Interactions Wrecked Nammadin was on his way to Orsinium together with Jaeloreh and Travofia, but they spotted some Winterborn and in fear ran the wagon off the road. Dialogue ;Wrecked "This land! It promised hope and opportunity, but it hides a basket full of biting snakes! Do not mind me. I must have hit my head. Now I need to find my partners. If only the land would remain beneath my feet and the sky stay above my head." :What happened to you? "It was a nightmare! We were on our way to Orsinium, ready to start a new business, when we were set upon by Winterborn from the Reach. I whipped our beasts for all they were worth, but in their fear they ran off the road and our cart overturned." ::Where are your companions? "It is a mystery and a mystery! My partners ... my friends ... they are gone! I fear they went over the cliff, along with most of the books we brought from Daggerfall. Please, find them! I would aid you, but my head spins like a broken top." :::I'll find your partners. "Please hurry and find my friends. I fear that none of us will survive long on our own in this forsaken wilderness." ::::Tell me more about your business in Wrothgar. "Our partnership formed back in Daggerfall, where Jaeloreh, Travofia, and I established a successful book selling business. When the opportunity presented itself, we decided to make the move to Orsinium. If only I knew what awaited us here..." :::::Tell me about Jaeloreh. "Jaeloreh is perhaps the most cunning of us when it comes to business. She has a way with figures and calculations that makes even the most miserly coin counter jealous. And more, Jealoreh is my life and my love. We plan to marry in the spring." :::::Tell me about Travofia. "Travofia has paper and ink flowing through her blood. Her father and her father's father sold tomes and manuscripts, and she was educated working in their shop back in Sentinel. She and Jaeloreh are like sisters, and I trust her completely." :::::You and your partners sell books? "Oh yes! Rare books, popular books, even a few ancient scrolls when we have them. And with connections throughout the Daggerfall Covenant, specials orders pose no problem. With our Orsinium merchant's permit, we plan to open a shop in the city." ::::::Orsinium merchant's permit? "Who knew Orcs could be so bureaucratic? Nothing happens in the new city without the proper forms and licenses. After months of negotiation, we finally received the permit that allows us to open our ship in Orsinium. It's Jaeloreh's dream come true!" Later, on the road to Orsinium, the Vestige gives Nammadin the news. "You return! Travofia and I started toward Orsinium, but we hoped you'd find us on the road. Were you successful? Have you changed our ill-fate to good fortune?" :I recovered the Orsinium Permit of Trade, but Jaeloreh didn't make it. "My heart plummets at the news you bring, and all the light departs from my sky. I will take the Orsinium Permit of Trade, though. I do not know if I can do this without my Jaeloreh, but I won't let her dream die, too. Thank you." Quotes *''"Travofia told me she sent you after Jaeloreh... and our trade permit. The permit is very important. If you find it, bring it to us on the road to Orsinium. But Jaeloreh is the light of my eyes. Please, find her."'' – If inquired after speaking with Travofia *''"The loss of a third of our partnership hits like a heavy blow and the devastation darkens my soul. I do not know if I can continue with this enterprise. But it was Jaeloreh's dream, and I'll do my best to bring honor to her memory."''– After "Wrecked" is completed Appearances * ru:Наммадин Category:Orsinium: Redguards Category:Orsinium: Males Category:Orsinium: Orsinium Characters Category:Orsinium: Quest Givers